sin importar lo que pase
by yos-chan
Summary: Una pequeña Mito se pierde en el bosque y no sabe como regresar, casualmente cierto pelinegro la encuentra... -siempre seremos amigos -¿sin importar lo que pase? -sin importar lo que pase


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ONE-SHOT PARA EL TORNEO DE FICS DE IRRESISTIBLEMENTE NARANJA**

**PRIMERA RONDA:**

**yos-chan VS HanaMiu1**

**PAREJA:**

**HASHIRAMA SENJU / MITO UZUMAKI**

**GENERO:**

**FRIENDSHIP**

La pequeña Mito se encontraba perdida, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, sólo recordaba que había ido con sus padres a un lugar en medio del bosque, pues su padre era el gobernante del país del remolino, ella se había alejado de sus padres cuando éstos se encontraban distraídos hablando con un hombre, estaba siguiendo una hermosa mariposa y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba perdido en el bosque de un lugar desconocido.

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta y una lágrima traviesa surcó su mejilla, se limpió rápidamente con la manga de su hermoso kimono rojo con detalles dorados del mismo tono que su cabello, siguió avanzando sin saber a dónde dirigirse hasta que se encontró con un rio, se dejó caer ya sin muchas ganas de seguir manteniendo el porte y la serenidad que como una Uzumaki estaba obligada a llevar.

Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran abundantes, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado al lado de sus padres en primer lugar, no se encontraría perdida viendo que el crepúsculo hacía su aparición y, por ende, muy pronto anochecería. La noche no le preocupaba, si no el lugar en donde se encontraba, ella estaba siendo educada para ser una dama pero, después de todo y a pesar de sólo tener siete años también sabía lo peligroso que era el bosque y aun más en territorio desconocido, no sólo las criaturas peligrosas acostumbran salir a cazar en la noche si no también los ninjas enemigos podrían encontrarla y atacar.

Paró sus sollozos al escuchar el salpicar del agua y unos pasos, ella también se estaba entrenando para ser una ninja así que sabía que tenía que ser precavida, agudizo su oído tratando de escuchar de nuevo el sonido, pero nada sucedió, estaba a punto de desistir pensando que sólo había sido algún animal cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido, al parecer provenía de algo al otro lado de los matorrales que se encontraban a su lado.

Cuidadosa se acercó hasta el lugar y se asomó sólo un poco para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Hashirama se había dirigido al río, como era su costumbre desde hacía ya varios días, alegremente se internó en el bosque hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, se decepcionó al no encontrarse con su amigo Madara, recientemente lo había conocido en ese mismo sitio y cada vez que podía se escapaba de su hogar para venir a jugar con él al río, sobre todo les gustaba competir para ver quien lanzaba mejor piedras al rio.

Frustrado por no encontrar a su amigo lanzó una piedra al río que no logró llegar muy lejos, aun mas frustrado por esa acción tomó otra piedra dispuesto a lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas pero se detuvo en el último momento al escuchar un sollozó proveniente del otro lado de los matorrales que se encontraba cerca, sigiloso se acercó hasta el lugar con la piedra fuertemente sostenida en su mano dispuesto a atacar con ella a lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado.

Se alzó lentamente hasta lograr asomarse por encima del matorral, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de pequeños ojos negros que lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, los ojos estaba n enmarcados por un pequeño rostro y un cabello pelirrojo pulcramente acomodado el dos chonguitos. Le pareció el rostro más tierno que había visto, sobre todo por el pequeño color rojo que adornaba las mejillas de la niña

-humm hola- la niña pegó un salto y se hecho hacia atrás, poniendo tierra de por medio, como ratón asustado, obviamente la niña no era de los alrededores- tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, mi nombre es Hashirama, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras rodeaba el matorral para llegar a su lado, ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza y repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- oe! – Dijo el niño asustado- ¿Por qué lloras?, yo no te he hecho nada

-me perdí- dijo débilmente la pequeña – y no sé cómo regresar con mis papas- y entonces se soltó a llorar

- calma, calma-le pidió el preocupado, no le gustaba ver a una niña llorar-¿cómo te llamas?

-Mito

-Mito es un bonito nombre, igual que tú-la niña se sonrojó- y las niñas bonitas no lloran, así que cálmate, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tus papas-la niña asintió

-gracias- susurro la pelirroja, y una tímida sonrisa brotó de su rostro

Un niño, del otro lado del matorral se encontraba un niño, de cabello corto negro y ojos marrones, en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo amarrado al cuello, era un niño bastante curioso, pero aun así Mito tuvo miedo por lo que ese niño pudiera llegarle a hacer, sabía que algunos clanes usaban a los niños para luchar en la guerra de clanes, así que ese niño bien podría tratar de matarla

-humm hola- Mito se escuchó tanto al oír su voz pensando que le haría algo que rápidamente trato de alejarse de él- tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, mi nombre es Hashirama, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?-sus palabras lograron calmarla, de alguna manera sus ojos marrones se veían sinceros y sintió que, a pesar de no conocerse, estaba a salvo con él, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que se encontraba perdida - oe! – Dijo el niño asustado- ¿Por qué lloras?, yo no te he hecho nada

-me perdí-admitió algo avergonzada de aquel hecho– y no sé cómo regresar con mis papas- a pesar de tratar de parecer fuerte se derrumbó al hablarle de sus padres y sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar

- calma, calma-escuchó la voz de niño tratando tranquilizarla, cosa que logró-¿cómo te llamas?

-Mito- le contesto, sintiéndose apenada de su falta de modales

-Mito es un bonito nombre, igual que tú-la pelirroja se sonrojó por el cometario, nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito- y las niñas bonitas no lloran, así que cálmate, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tus papas- ella asintió levemente

-gracias-le dijo, y a pesar de encontrarse perdida, sonrió levemente, pues gracias a eso había podido conocer al niño

-bueno, lo primero que haremos será llevarte con mi familia, porque ya está a punto de anochecer y el bosque es algo peligroso de noche.

-está bien

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que el niño, siendo tan hiperactivo como era no logró resistir más el silencio

-¿y de dónde eres?-era obvio que no era de los alrededores, porque no se le hacía conocida y además esa ropa tan elegante no era muy común que la usaran las gentes del bosque

-soy del país del remolino, mis papas vinieron a visitar a un amigo, pero yo me perdí siguiendo a una mariposa y después ya no supe como regresar- la niña le empezó a platicar acerca de su familia, de lo que acostumbraba hacer en su vida diaria, el porqué su cabello rojo era una característica de su clan, y a pesar de que era una regla ninja no decirle tu apellido a un desconocido ella se lo dijo –Mito Uzumaki- Hashirama se sorprendió al saber su apellido, había escuchado hablar del clan Uzumaki y su especialidad en los sellos, le preguntó si ella ya sabía hacer alguno y se sorprendió al obtener una respuesta afirmativas, a él le parecía una niña delicada, nunca pensaría que sabía algo acerca de las artes ninjas, sobre todo con ese kimono tan elaborado que llevaba puesto.

El niño le contó también acerca de él, de su familia, de su padre estricto, de sus 3 hermanos y del hacho de que su pequeño hermano había muerto, también le contó su punto de vista acerca de los niños ninjas, él pensaba que la guerra entre clanes debía terminar y que los niños no deberían luchar, porque eso incrementaba el odio entre clanes; le contó acerca de su sueño de crear su propia aldea

-tú estás invitada a vivir en mi aldea- le anunció después de contarle todo lo que tenía planeado –claro si quieres- se sonrojó, la niña rio bajito haciendo sonrojar más al pelinegro

-si quiero, desde ahora te prometo que viviré en tu aldea- el pelinegro sonrió enormemente

El camino se les pasó volando y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada del clan Senju. Grande fue la sorpresa de la pelirroja al encontrar a su padre en la entrada al lado de un hombre alto de largo cabello negro y de mirada dura, ambos estaban rodeados por varios hombres que parecían ser ninjas

-¡debemos encontrarla pronto! Escuchó que anunciaba el hombre al lado de su padre

-¡papa!- grito mientras corría a su lado, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella

-¡Mito!- grito de igual froma su padre extendiendo los brazos para atraparla en un enorme abrazo de oso que casi la deja sin aliento-donde estabas jovencita, nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados, tu madre esta que se muere de la angustia, pensamos que algo malo te había ´pasado- la reprendió con tono severo

-lo siento papá es que me perdía en el bosque siguiendo a una mariposa, pero gracias a Hashirama logre venir de regreso- de repente todas las miradas se dirigieron al niño que había pasado a segundo plano

-Hashirama- hablo el hombre de mirada dura

-padre- contesto el pequeño hoscamente, Mito se quedó algo impresionada por el cambio de actitud del chico, mientras que con ella se había mostrado alegre con su padre mostraba una seriedad abrumadora

-bien hecho- se limito a decir el hombre

-te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Butsuma, a ti a tu clan, pero sobre todo a tu hijo- y dirigiéndose al pelinegro agregó-muchas gracias pequeño

-de nada señor

-bien –hablo Butsuma- como la pequeña ya apareció creo que ya podremos seguir discutiendo lo que has venido a tratar, ¿no es así Uzumaki?-el pelirrojo simplemente asintió mientras que el Senju daba una ligera orden con la mano para que sus ninjas se dispersaran-Hashirama, acompaña a la pequeña Uzumaki a la habitación de huéspedes con su madre

-si padre-contesto el pelinegro y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza le pidió a la ojinegra que lo siguiera

Ambos niños caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, Mito quería hablar con Hashirama, preguntarle el por qué de su cambio de actitud

-etto….

-llegamos- la corto el pelinegro, estaban frente a una puerta de roble enorme

-aa hai..-la niña se acercó a la puerta y se dispuso a tocar, pero antes de hacerlo el pequeño la tomo del brazo

-cuando todos se hayan dormido te espero al final del pasillo –no espero respuesta dándose media vuelta se alejo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad

La niña, aun sin entender nada tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación después de recibir el permiso

La cena transcurrió con aparente normalidad y después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar. A mitad de la noche la pequeña pelirroja salió a hurtadillas del cuarto en el que estaba, después de cerrar la puerta corrió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo hacia el lugar que Hashirama le había dicho.

Lo encontró sentado en él piso, mirando a la nada.

-¿Hashirama?- lo llamó preocupada, no sabiendo si debería interrumpir o no sus pensamientos. El niño pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y la miró para después dedicarle una enorme sonrisa se levanto del piso y le extendió una mano para que ella lo tomara, sin pensarlo mucho la ojinegra tomó su mano y después de eso ambos corrieron por diferentes pasillos hasta llegar a lo que se parecía ser el patio central, todas las casas estaban acomodadas de forma circular alrededor de un enorme roble que se extendía imponente

El niño la siguió guiando hasta que llegaron a los pies del roble

-¿sabes lo que significa el roble?- le pregunto acariciando la corteza del árbol, aun sin soltar su mano, la niña negó con la cabeza- el roble significa fuerza y nobleza, es por este roble que el clan Senju se instaló aquí, al verlo tan fuerte e imponente pensaron que de alguna manera los protegería de todo y contra todos

-es asombroso- dijo la pequeña tocando también con su delicada mano el árbol

- lo es, este roble es aún más antiguo que el mismo clan Senju, yo quisiera que todos fueran como este roble, fuertes y nobles, cada persona civil o ninja debería amar, creer y proteger a su familia, a su clan y defender siempre sus creencias, así será cuando logre fundar la aldea que quiero, nuestra aldea

Mito lo miró asombrada, el pequeño hablaba como un verdadero adulto.

-ya quiero ver la aldea- susurro la pequeña emocionada. El pelinegro apretó con fuerza su mano para luego soltarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos

-toma- le dijo mientras le extendía uno de sus brazos, la pelirroja juntó ambas manos y recibió lo que el niño le daba, curiosa lo observo, era un simple lazo del que colgaba un pequeño dije echo de madera, tenía forma de una flama

-¿por qué me lo das?-preguntó la niña algo curiosa

-porque tu eres la primera persona que ha aceptado vivir en mi aldea, y ese es el símbolo de mi promesa de crearla, es "la vountad de fuego" de Konoha

-¿Konoha?

-así se llamará la aldea – respondió el alegre- además, es una muestra de mi amistad

-¿amistad?

-¿acaso no somos amigos?

-p..Porsupuesto-contesto la niña sonrojada, apretando contra su pecho el pequeño objeto. El niño le sonrió

-¿siempre seremos amigos, sin importar lo que pase?

- sin importar lo que pase- contesto segura la niña.

Al dia siguiente la niña partió a su hogar con sus padres, se despidió agitando alegremente la mano mientras que Hashirama hacia lo propio

-seremos amigos siempre…-susurro el pelinegro cuando la empezó a perder de vista

-… sin importar lo que pase- concluyó la pequeña cuando giró su vista hacia el frente para seguir con su camino

- ¿dijiste algo hija?-le pregunto su padre al escuchar la susurrar

-ie- negó la pequeña, con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pequeño dije de madera que ahora colgaba en su pecho.

Tal vez todo habría sido distinto si hubieran sabido que sus padres se habían reunido para quedar de acurdo en su compromiso de matrimonio, pero eso sólo lo sabrían hasta dentro de muchos muchos años…

Fin?

**AL FIN TERMINE! MI MEJOR AMIGA SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE YO SIEMPRE DEJO TODO PARA ÚLTIMO MINUTO Y TIENE RAZÓN XD, PERO TAMBIEN ME DIJO QUE EL DIA EN QUE YO SEA PUNTUAL Y HAGA LAS COSAS CON TIEMPO YA NO SERÉ YO, PORQUE ASÍ SOY YO XD…**

**SOLO PLANEABA ESCRIBIR LAS MIL PALABRAS Y TERMINE ESCRIBENDO 2400 JEJE NADA MAL PARA HACERLO EL MERO DIA NO?**

**Y BUEENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AMM NO SE COMO CALIFIQUEN PARA LA DEL CONCURSO Y ESPERO QUE NO TENGA MUCHO OoC PORQUE YO REALMENTE NO CONOZCO LOS PERSONAJES TODO LO SAQUÉ DE LA NARUTOWIKI XD Y DE LO QUE ME DIJO IRLANDA-CHAN (MARIPOSAS ROTAS) POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y PUES DEL GÉNERO, NO SOY MUY BUENA CON ESO ASI QUE ESPERO HABERLO HECHO BIEN..**

**Y ESO ES TODO POR AHORA CREO.. ME QUEDE PICADA CON ESTA HISTORIA, TAL VEZ DESPUES LA CONTINUE JEJE CUANDO ELLOS 2 SEAN GRANDES Y SE ENTEREN DE TODO…. USTEDES QUE OPINAN?**


End file.
